Misunderstandings
by Korrasami-infinitely
Summary: Lin waits for her lover to come home from a mission. Things unfold when another visitor arrives and causes dysfunction. Is mature for violence and love. Starting this off as Korralin / Linorra, but debating adding Asami into the mix. I wanted to be vague in the summary to surprise the reader, but I want people to find it easier.
1. Chapter 1

Metal footsteps clunk through the small house after a slam of a metal door. It was late, probably sometime in the early hours of the morning. The moon shone in through the front window gleaming off of the metal uniform. She sits on her sofa with her elbows on her knees, fingers rubbing her temples after a long shift of chasing Triads. She breathes slowly allowing her body to release the built up tension. She thinks about her other half off on a mission of her own, anticipating the moment they can share their bed together again.

A knock comes from the front door. Her heartbeat quickens. Opening her eyes, she sends a sideways glare over to the front door. _Why would she knock instead of just coming inside_ , she inwardly questioned. She stands to her feet using her seismic sense and her shoulders slump forward.

"C'mon, _Linny!_ Open up!" The words came from the other side of the door from a familiar voice.

The metalbender walks to the front door and slides it partly open, just enough to reveal her intimidating police uniform, but not enough to see the living room. There in front of her was a wobbling, possibly drunk, Kya. The older woman stumbles closer to Lin.

 _Definitely drunk_ , Lin determines.

Kya is dressed in her usual blue water tribe apparel minus her shall that usually drapes her upper arms. Her hair is down and glistening in the moonlight. Her blue orbs catching the green from Lin's.

"Well, are you gonna let me in?" Kya asks with a tone of playfulness. Her body is now much closer to the metalbender than it was a moment ago. Her right arm stretched above her head on the door frame.

"Kya, you're drunk." Lin crosses her arms and sternly looks down on the waterbender.

The older woman released a laugh with mirth in her eyes as she leans in closer to Lin. "Good catch, _Captain Obvious_." The waterbender plays with a tuff of Lin's hair next to her cheek.

With a furrowed brow, Lin looks past Kya in all directions. "Where were you tonight and why are you alone? If Bumi ditched you, I swear I will rip his-."

"Woah, woah!" Kya he smiles. "He wasn't with me. I went to a little place down the street. I was meaning to (hiccup) come by when I finished work and I just had a few drinks." She slurred somewhat at the end and sends Lin a not-so-innocent wink.

"A few, huh?" Lin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, let me inside at least, Linny." A smile plays across her face.

With a heavy sigh the metalbender concedes and steps aside as to let the older woman in. Kya grazes her pointer finger across the metal of Lin's chest as she enters. She tries to be seductive and sway her hips a little more than usual. After a slight stumble she returns to her normal step. She's able to maintain her gate enough to walk over to the couch.

Lin furrows her eyebrows. "I just made a pot of tea. I'll get you a cup. You should sober up." She says with a stern tone. The metalbender heads into the kitchen. She places two cups on a tray with sugar and honey and, then delicately fills the cups with the bitter liquid. She walks back out to the living room and notices the woman she left there for _it couldn't have been more than two minutes_ , she thought. Her eyes wide and somehow miraculously still holding onto the tray in her hands. She more than likely was able to keep ahold due to the fact that the set had belonged to her mother, Toph Beifong. She set down the tray and scolded a very, very naked Kya.

"What the _hell_ happened to your clothes!?"

She beckons Lin over with her pointer finger and pats the cushion next to her.

The chief of police walks over and takes the blanket off of the back of the couch and slings it around the bare waterbender. She takes a seat next to her. "What are you doing, Kya?"

"What? I can't spend some time with my favorite, sexy earthbender?" She laid her hand on Lin's thigh lightly caressing it. The blanket slipping off of her shoulder revealing bare flesh.

Lin had remembers the drunk nights that she's shared with Kya. They were hot and heated, throwing caution to the wind. There was passion, and a lot of it, but Kya is a free spirit. She told her she couldn't be held down. She had to explore the world and also continue to help her mother in the Southern Water Tribe. It had broken Lin's heart coming to the realization, but she knew she couldn't contain the woman.

A hand sliding further up her thigh broke the metalbender's thoughts. Before she knew it Kya is cupping her cheek. "Kya I can't. I'm with -."

Lin's words were cut off as she was interrupted by a kiss. Kya held her cheek and the back of the younger woman's head. She held her captive in a searing kiss. Kya let out a small moan. Just then the metal door slid open.

"Lin, I'm…." The words were cut off by the sight of the two master benders. Lin pushed the older woman's shoulders effectively breaking the kiss. The Chief's heart sank and she turned to face the woman in the doorway, standing immediately. She caught sight of the angry brow, tight lips and clenched hands.

All Lin could manage to get out after standing there in shock was "Korra, I can explain…"

"Korra!" Kya exclaimed giving her a big smile. "What are you doing here!? It's late shouldn't you be at air temple island?" She looks onto the Avatar, confused, clinching the blanket around herself again. Her words went on deaf ears as Korra stood there glaring at the floor.

"How… _could_ you?" Korra says in a low dangerous tone. Her eyes still focused on the ground, but Lin knew she was talking to her.

A breeze starts to drift by. Lin is confused as the breeze starts to escalate into wind. "Korra," she tries to get the woman's attention, "it isn't what it looks like." Lin was trying to remain as calm as possible.

Kya still on the couch, "man, it's getting windy in hereee. Someone, close the door." She nonchalantly waves her hand to the door. Her eyes close as the alcohol continues fog her brain.

It registered in Lin's mind when she heard Kya's nearly incoherent demand. She looked over Korra's shoulder and the door was already closed. That's when she sees her. Korra's eyes are glowing white. The power shifting in the room to the extremely upset Avatar. Kya shrinks in her seat, eyes wide, as she watches Korra enter the Avatar state.

Korra's voice is a mixture of all her lives. "Then, please, Lin! Enlighten me on what the _fuck_ it is!?" She glares at Lin. All the love they've shared and time they spent together flashing in her mind. Memories of kisses and laughs shared, long days-off cuddling together, and deep passionate love making in their castle built for two.

 _How_ could she _do_ this to her? The war Korra is fighting inside herself as she looks upon her aunt and her lover. The betrayal she feels. Korra lunges forward at Lin tackling her to the ground with her hands on the metalbender's shoulders. Lin rolls them out of it and stands. When Korra blows air at her she's sent through the front door.

Lin throws her cables at the doorframe to stop herself from flying further into the street. Her metal boots on her feet scraping with an ugly noise against the ground. Korra runs through the door, "How _could_ you!?" She cries, as she runs towards her throwing firebending punches. The older woman was able to deflect them with a wall of earth. The Avatar broke down the wall sending another blast of air at her lover. Lin whipped her cables through the wind current hoping to dull the blast some. She was on the defensive. She didn't want to fight Korra. She just wanted to explain.

Korra can't contain her emotions. She stops advancing on the metalbender and uses her power, straining her arm muscles, as she attempts to lift a massive chunk of earth into the air. Her arms shake as the earth cracks and starts to shift. It was a similar sound to what Korra could remember from the shifting glaciers in the Southern Water Tribe.

Lin can feel the depth and size her lover is attempting to reach with her bending. "Korra! Stop this! Please, let me explain! She's drunk and I told her to stop!"

The metalbender's words didn't faze the Avatar as she continued her work on the massive piece of earth. She breathes heavily as the dirt breaks from its hold and slowly rises above her tense, strong body. When it sinks in, Korra gave an incredulous look, "was that _before_ or _after_ you fucked her!?"

For a split second Lin is highly impressed and slightly turned on by the woman's incredible body and the impressive feat she just pulled off, but only for a moment. She stares at the slab of earth. Her eyes grew wide. She wasn't sure of what she should do next. She clearly isn't getting through to Korra like this.

She's still breathing heavily as the earth above her rests in place. Lin got up and ran towards the powerful bender hoping to make it to her in time before Korra did something she would regret. She reaches out her arms and wraps them around the Avatar's midsection. The older woman can feel the tight tense muscles of Korra's back under her hands and she holds her as tight as she can. Lin pulls back and presses her pink lips hard against Korra's. They're soft and tender. Tears are streaming down both of their cheeks. It's simple, but it conveys all the emotion in the moment.

Korra's lips begin to tremble as she releases more tears. The pain of her lover with someone else, not just anyone else, but her family, it was crushing her. She felt her resolve begin to crumble. That's when she starts to slowly set the earth above her head back into the spot where she had stolen it from. It makes a loud thudding crack noise. As soon as it lands in the hole, Lin pounded her foot evening out the surface.

She felt Korra collapse against her body. The younger woman was sobbing in the curve of Lin's neck and gripping her uniform. The metal beginning to dig into Korra's hands from how hard her grip is. A shade of crimson drips from her hands. She regains her sense of reality and shoves the Chief away with a grunt. She's looking into green orbs with hurt and anger lingering in her dark blue ones. They are no longer shining white.

Lin tries to reach for her again, "Korra…"

The Avatar takes a larger step backward. She, voluntarily this time, goes back into the Avatar state. She stands there, panting and looking at her lover one more time. Lin can feel her heart breaking. Korra flies off with flames at her feet and hands.

Lin shields her face as her lover leaves her there in the middle of the street. Her heart feels as heavy as a ton of platypus-bears. She falls to one knee bracing herself on the other. She looks down at the ground with anger on her face. _Angry with who? With Kya? No… She didn't do anything wrong… it's just a misunderstanding. It was… I just… I have to find her… We need to talk when she's calmed down._ She holds her face in her hands. _There's no talking to her when she's like this_ , she thought. She remembers her little penguin's face filled with pain and remorse. _I should've known Kya was going to try something. She didn't know Korra and I had gotten together last year. I should've said something sooner,_ she continues to berate herself.

"UGGGHHHH!" The earth rumbled under her feet.

… _.._

 _They had been friends since Amon had come through trying to take over her city and to remove all benders._ Turns out the Avatar isn't always self-centered and bull headed as I thought she was, _the thought crossed the Chief's mind. Since the days where they had both lost their bending, they grew much closer. Having each other to lean on in those difficult times was very important, especially to Korra. Lin became her rock. She was the one that kept optimism and determination in the face of uncertainty. Korra never would forget how much that meant to her._

 _One hot day they had picked up two perps and were transporting them across the sea aboard the Air Temple ferry. Lin was seated next to Korra, keeping an eye on the two located on the opposite side of them, unconscious in chains. They were picked up for attempting to gain information for the Red Lotus. Thankfully, Korra had been alert when she noticed the two intruders walking in air acolyte clothing. Her glare at the two men did not falter until Korra interrupted her thoughts. "What do you think they want with me?"_

" _I don't know exactly. But, they aren't to be taken lightly." Lin wanted to make sure the Avatar knew what she was dealing with was serious. She leaned back against the ferry's railing placing both arms along the smooth metal with one behind Korra. "You've grown a lot from when I first met you, Korra."_

 _The closeness from the metalbender brought a sense of comfort and safety to the young Avatar that reminded her of old times. She could feel her warmth and the cool of her metal uniform touching her skin. Korra wanted to lean in close to the Chief of Police, but part of her couldn't. She's the Avatar. She had to be strong. She couldn't be scared. Then, Lin turned to face her and placed her other hand that wasn't behind Korra onto her knee. It wasn't a mischievous gesture, Korra could tell, it was meant in an endearing way especially when she looked into Lin's eyes. Korra's body flashed with heat nonetheless, at the sudden contact. She hadn't been expecting it, but it fulfilled its purpose in comforting her._

 _Those light green eyes reassured her. "You've been through a lot. Spirits knows," she huffed. "You need to keep your head on right for this. The Red Lotus doesn't hesitate." Lin turned her head and looked out into the distance as she solemnly stated: "They could_ kill _you, Korra."_

 _Korra could barely see a glimmer of fear in the older woman's eyes, but when Lin returned her gaze there was a fierceness inside them. Those eyes didn't waiver. They didn't show signs of weakness and all Korra could feel now was her pulse beating faster. Lin had never looked at her like that. She placed her hand over the Chief's and she glanced down for just a moment._

 _The ferry was beginning to dock. As it slowed Lin released Korra's hand and stood. She looked down at the younger woman. "We need to be smart about this and have patience. I'll be with you to keep you safe." With those words, Korra felt as though nothing could hurt her._

 _Lin walked over and grabbed her perps to take into the patrol car that awaited them at the dock. "C'mon, get up!" She had them both by the cuffs at their hands and yanked them off of the boat._

I won't let them get her, _she thought as she tossed them into the car._

 _That was one of the first times Lin had let her emotions affect her resolve around the Avatar. The woman who was her friend. She was someone Lin deeply cared about. She would always be there for her._

… _.._

The sunlight hits Lin as it peers into the window. Tiredness tugging at her bloodshot eyes after not having fallen asleep. She had hoped Korra would have come home by now. She lay there with her gaze staring out at the wall. _How could this have happened?_ She realizes, with the sun coming up, that she can make a call to the Air Temple. She just wants to make sure, if her lover _is_ there, that she's alright.

"Air Temple Island. This is Tenzin speaking."

"Tenzin, it's Lin. Did Korra stop by there last night?"

"I don't believe so. The air acolytes have not informed me of any guests arriving late last night. I usually get that report first thing. Is something wrong, Lin?" Concern started seeping into the airbender's voice.

"I don't think so, but I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Worried that she would just hang up he blurted out, "Lin, wait! Is everything alright between you two?"

She sighs heavily. "Kya came over drunk last night. She tried to be fresh with me, but… before I could tell her about Korra, and that she needed to keep it in her pants, she kissed me. Unfortunately, that was right when Korra walked in… She lost it, Tenzin." The chief's voice cracked ever so slightly, but it was enough for Tenzin to notice. He has never heard her this vulnerable before. "I've never seen her so hurt and angry... Tenzin… she even went into the Avatar state." Regret tinges the older womans voice.

"Oh, my. What happened?"

"She lost it. She started to fight me and I didn't get a chance to explain that absolutely _nothing_ happened." Her voice took a very serious tone at the end. "I finally calmed her down before she squished me like a beetle-bug and… She cried…" She paused. "Then, she went back into the Avatar state and flew off. I was hoping she went to cool off at the temple." She lets out a sigh.

"Lin… I am so sorry. She isn't here as far as I know, but I can look into it to make sure. I knew Kya was a handful, but…" he sighs. "I will let my airbenders know to keep an eye out if they see her, and report anything back directly to you."

"Thank you, Tenzin. Truly."

She set down the receiver of the phone _. It's only been a few hours. Missing person's reports aren't even taken until after a full day._ She starts to fall back on her cop instincts. She can put her faith in that. _And she is the Avatar. She's strong… She has to be okay…_

…

" _They've got Korra!" Bolin yelled through the halls as he exited Suyin's estate._

 _Lin heard the commotion and ran outside in her white tank top and pajama pants. She bends the metal to help try and contain the Red Lotus members. Kuvira, Captain of the Guard, shouts a demand, "we have you surrounded. It's over! Release the Avatar." Just then, the lava bender ruins those plans as lava begins to pool around the metal platforms. Lin bends an earth pillar to get herself out of immediate danger. The heat from the lava is intense. Bolin chimes in, "no way! That guy's lavabending. That's awesome-ly not good for us."_

 _Korra gazes up to see her captors surrounding her. The poison coursing through her veins has her rendered helpless as she continues to lie there._

 _Lin and the brother's start sending rock and fire over a short wall of earth._

 _Lin launches another rock as her sister places a metal wall to the side of their earth one, completely blocking the combustion benders attack. "How did they get in here?"_

" _I don't know, but we're not letting them escape!" Suyin covered her head as another combustion exploded near the group. "Lin and I will drop in from the dome on cables."_

" _That's a great idea. Except we'll get blown up the second that third eyed freak sees us."_

" _She's a combustion bender. If one of you could stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily."_

" _Bolin can land a shot."Mako throws Bolin out to the wolves and he sits there eyes wide._

 _000_

 _Lin and Su make it to the outer shell of the dome. They gaze down while they await the 'go ahead' from Mako. "Alright," Lin says with resolve in her voice. "I'll drop down and grab Korra. Make sure you cover me." Lin's tone is serious._

 _She gazes down through the opening in the dome. Her eyes are glued to the young Avatar in the center of those miscreants._ How could this have happened _, Lin questioned? Her gaze was serious. Her blood was boiling and her anger rising. She was trying to remain calm as well as focused, because she had a job to do. She had to save her. Her heart was racing…_

" _Copy that, we're a go!" Wai yelled over the radio._

 _Lin and Suyin take a leap as they dive down to rescue Korra. Suddenly, there was a combustion right below the two women. Bolin had hit her just in time._

 _Lin reached down and grabbed Korra as the others were distracted. She easily slung the younger woman over her shoulder. Her arm was wrapped around Korra's thighs. The three women ascend to exit the dome, but Zaheer wouldn't let them go so easily._

 _He flew towards the women sending a powerful air sweep towards Lin. She narrowly dodges it and is able to maintain control of the cable and Korra. All of a sudden, Lin is briskly swung out of the way of another one of Zaheer's attacks as Su metalbends her cable. Then, her younger sister quickly threw metal blades towards Zaheer's glider. He began to fall towards the Earth._

 _The women continued ascending to the mouth of the dome. Lin climbed out and laid Korra on her back. "Korra, hey kid, can you hear me?" Korra moaned and grumbled in response. Her eyes opened and caught Lin in her line of sight. Lin reached out her hand and cupped the young woman's cheek. Worry and anger crossed over her face. "We need to find them." Her words were more of a demand than a suggestion directed towards her sister._

" _We will. Even if I have to have all the guards questioned." Su placed her hand on Korra's shoulder._

 _Lin let out a low growl. Placed her arm under Korra's upper back and her legs, carrying her bridal style. "Let's get her somewhere safe. She needs to see a doctor."_

 _000_

 _Lin placed Korra on a couch in the study as they wait for the physician. Lin held onto Korra's arm looking into her face with her deepest regret. She let them get to her._ If Bolin hadn't noticed them taking her _… her thoughts trailed off trying not to think of what could've happened, what could've gone so wrong._

 _The physician administered an antidote to release the symptoms of the poison. She started to open her eyes and move her hands. "Lin?" She had a look of fear flash across her face that only Lin had caught._

" _I'm here Korra. You're safe. Your friends are here too." Lin motioned to the others across the room._

 _Mako stirred from his slight daze, "Korra! Are you alright? I was so worried about you."_

" _Yeah," Asami chimed in, "are you alright Korra? Did they hurt you?"_

 _Lin stepped away to allow Korra's friends to embrace her and make sure she was alright. Lin didn't know what she was feeling, but all she wanted was to be near to the young woman._

…

It's been two days and Air Temple Island is on high alert. Lin has called Korra's friends and alerted them too. Asami and the brothers have no idea where Korra might be and it's starting to worry them. Asami tries to comfort Lin by reminding her how stubborn and hard headed Korra is. She's sure that the Avatar just needs time to collect herself.

Asami offers to stay with Lin until Korra returns. She doesn't like the worried state her best friend's lover is in. She tries not to be offended when the old Lin came out and flat out rejected her idea. She doesn't want another fiasco to happen again. After the Chief lost her composure she immediately regains it and thanks Asami wholeheartedly.

"It's okay, Lin. I know you're only concerned, but Korra went to work on herself in the South Pole for 3 years…"

"This is not the same!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "She had broken legs and was trying to heal." Korra's rubbing off on Lin, Asami can tell by the gesture. "I didn't _do_ anything wrong! It's just a misunderstanding…"

"But, it isn't to Korra." She interjected. "Right now, Korra thinks the love of her life was with another woman." She puts her hand on Lin's. "Just give her some time. If it gets to the point where we should worry, then I'll help provide support for search parties." She looked to Lin with compassion in her eyes.

"You're right… I have to find her though. I can't let her steep in this bullshit when it isn't even real."

"Alright. Did she say anything to elude where she might be? Or, do you know where she might've gone?"

"No, she didn't say anything. She just looked at me with hate and sadness… I feel like my mind is too clouded to think of where she could've gone."

"That's alright. We'll work on it."

Asami's best friend is out there alone and no one knows where she could be. She knows she shouldn't worry quite yet, but something in her gut is telling her otherwise. She only wishes that Korra would've come to her instead of running off. She would've hid her away in a room until she felt better to be around people. _Dammit Korra, where are you?_

…

 _Lin had been noticing the looks she'd receive from the Avatar. Her eyes kept lingering a little too long. In between training and catching crooks Korra was always near Lin, at the air temple, the precinct and at galas. The Avatar even asked her to dance once. Of course the metalbender refused, mainly due to her own insecurities on the dance floor, but she never wanted so badly to be close to the strong woman. Korra was in a gown that revealed all her curves and muscles which definitely caught the Chief's heated gaze more than a few times that night._

 _Since being out in Zaufu to find air benders, Korra had begged Lin to teach her metalbending. Of course she had no qualms about teaching the Avatar her favorite form of bending, but she liked making Korra squirm, at least just a little. "C'mon Lin! I need to learn it. I'm the Avatar!"_

" _Oh, stop whining. What makes you think you can handle it?"_

" _I can handle it! I'm tough." Korra flaunts her biceps off._

 _Lin glanced at the little show taking place in front of her with a moue. She was trying her damndest not to show the younger woman how intrigued she was._

" _C'mon, Lin. I won't let you down! Plus it could really help if I have to fight off any Red Lotus members again." She looked at Lin with a look that Lin wasn't used to. It was all sweet and pleading. She made a mental note of how to get Korra to make that look again._

 _She did have a good point. "Alright, fine, but no fooling around. Even Avatar Aang couldn't metalbend after my mother offered to teach him. If you even slightly miscalculate with metal you could kill someone." That got the younger woman's attention. Lin's lips turned up slightly._

 _They both wandered out into the garden where Suyin kept her meteorite sculptures. Korra had grazed her fingers over the surface of one, feeling the rough texture. She was starting to get excited with anticipation._

" _Alright, get in your earth bending stance." Lin brought Korra out of her thoughts. She walked behind the Avatar taking in the structure of her form. "Bring your feet closer together," she patted the outside of Korra's thigh with her hand. She grabbed the young bender's forearms, "here," and placed her elbows closer to her body. She placed her hands just under her arms on Korra's sides and lifted her slightly. Korra could feel her body start to heat up. She knew Lin was strong, but…._ Wow _, she thought. The heat began to travel down into the pit of her stomach._

" _The stance isn't as deep as your usual earthbending stance. Metalbending is about control and fluidity. You have to be able to move with the metal. It's similar to waterbending." Lin walks around her body as she changed the shape of a meteorite in her hand. "You have to find the smallest pieces of earth and bend those pieces. Metal has a much more solid and condensed structure, but we can bend it by finding the impurities in it. Platinum can't be bent, because of the lack of impurities." She continued to mold the metal in her hand and clenched it into a tight form emphasizing her point._

 _Lin stood across from Korra as she saw the young woman's focused gaze on the metal floating above her hand. With a small smirk she grasped the metal in her hand interrupting Korra's thoughts._

" _Now focus on those impurities…" Korra's eyes became focused with purpose._

…

It has been a little over a week and a half. Everyone is starting to get more worried as the time keeps passing by. Lin is at work trying to keep herself distracted. Her subordinate is talking to her trying to keep her in the loop on this case. They've been working on it for some time now. Lin startles, realizing she missed everything he just said.

"Repeat that again?"

"Repeat what I just said, or all of it?"

"Yano what, I'll take a look at it. Just go get with Saighan and fill him in as well. I think you could benefit from his resources."

"Yes, Chief!" He clicks his heels to attention and marches out of Lin's office.

She sat in her seat with her head in her hands. Tears are on the brink of escape from the corners of her eyes. Lin wants to just sit on her couch and drink her mother's best liquor, but she can't do that. Her city needs her. She wants to wallow in pain, but for Lin, that doesn't solve anything. She'd rather drown herself in work and distract herself, but it wasn't working today like it has been. Her mind kept churning and now she's unable to stop the thoughts from seeping in.

 _Go get her badgermole._ A familiar voice rang in her head. _Trust me, I've dealt with an upset Avatar once before. She needs you Lin._ Her mother's voice is a welcoming sound. Toph had never been the most affectionate or loving person, but she was always there for her girls.

"She's right… I can't just sit here and do nothing." She jumps out of her chair and makes for the exit. "You!" She points to her most promising Captain. "You're in charge until I return." Her voice steady and unyielding like a freight train. Her mind was made up.

"Lin, are you sure about this?" Tenzin has a hint of concern in his voice for the metalbender to go alone to find Korra.

"Absolutely."

"But, Lin, what if Korra returns while you're out trying to find her?"

"Then, I expect you to take care of her until I return. I'll be sure to contact you every few days to check in. That way I'm not out running around like a crazed hog-monkey." Her voice is definite.

…

Lin has a big bag packed and slung over her shoulder. She decided not to go with her metalbending uniform in case she ran into any unnecessary trouble. She is fit with a long sleeve green tunic to protect her from the sun with a brown pair of trousers. She kept her arm shields under her clothing for protection and her cables are hidden between her bag and her back.

"Lin are you sure you don't want to use one of my air ships to help you travel? Or maybe even one of my Satomobiles?" Asami's gesture was kind.

"You know what? A utility satomobile isn't such a bad idea." Lin's face was all hard with the frustration she had been carrying.

"Great! I'll get one prepared for you right away. I just want to help as much as I can, Lin. I'm worried about Korra, too. But, I know if anyone were to go out and actually find her it would be you. Please, make sure you keep me updated and let me know if you need anything." She gave Lin a small kiss on the cheek. Lin's expression softened.

"I'll find her. Her ass better not be in trouble or so help me…" Lin huffed and let out a low growl.

Asami chuckles at Lin's protective nature. She's glad she didn't make her feel uncomfortable with her gesture since what happened after the last time she tried to comfort her.

The car is pulled around the front of Lin's house with one of Asami's assistants inside driving. "She's all topped off with fuel, Ms. Sato"

"Thank you Chelse. Lin, be safe and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Asami. I will."

And with that, she hops in and drives off. Lin has debated whether or not just getting around with her cables would suffice, but she would definitely have a harder time once she was outside the city and no longer had large buildings to swing from. She isn't quite sure where to go, but she figures it was too far for even Korra to fly to the Fire Nation without any assistance. She might've wanted to go home, but she had no help for that trip either. Lin has to start somewhere. She decides she would start by heading inland through the Earth Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: memories

**A/N**

 **Okay. Went through and proof read this one. I love writing and reading about these two. They make my heart happy.**

 **BE ADVISED! This chapter is definitely M for mature. The paragraphs below and many more are full of smut.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _One day in particular Korra couldn't take it anymore. They had been training hard that day. Sweat was glistening off both of their bodies. Each of them breathing heavy after a tough sparring session. The scent of metal and earth had dusted the air. Korra had her eyes on the Chief's heaving chest. She only wore a pair of sweats and a white tank top that was now drenched in sweat. Korra couldn't take her eyes off of the black bra that could be seen through the fabric._

 _Lin's eyes caught the stare of the Avatar and roamed her own glance over the younger woman's strong shoulders and back. She saw the way Korra's shirt had torn from the match. It had a gaping hole nearly clear across her abdomen revealing her strong core. "Korra…"_

 _The Avatar was pulled out of her thoughts making eye contact with the Chief. Her heart started racing and eyes went wide, wondering if Lin had caught her staring. "Yeah?"_

" _Your stomach, you weren't injured were you?" The metalbenders voice full of concern._

 _She glanced down putting her hand to her stomach and pulled back with shiny red coating it. She hissed from the sting the sweat on her hand created. "Oh, I guess I was. It's not too bad though. I'll be alright," she said wincing._

" _Nonsense, Korra. Come. Sit. Let me take a look." Lin says, her words calm and neutral. Korra walks over to her and sets herself on top of a large boulder. They were training in Lin's backyard. She had it there to keep herself fit. Korra looks down at Lin. "You're not particularly fond of this shirt are you?"_

" _I guess not…" Korra responded._

 _Riiiiiipppppp! The cloth from the shirt was torn the rest of the way around, so Lin could get a better view of what she was working with. Korra was left with a crop top. "Uh… I could've just taken it off…" Korra gives her a sly smile._

 _The metalbender landed her eyes on the cerulean blue with a nonchalant expression. "Too late now. Besides, I can use the torn fabric as a makeshift bandage until we can get you to some water."_

 _Korra slowly started raising the shirt above her head to get the criminal thing off of herself before Lin decided to rip more of the fabric from her. All that was left to cover her torso were her chest bindings. She caught the older woman's glance down to her chest before the fabric passed her eyes._

 _Lin took in the cocoa brown skin of the Avatar. Her stomach muscles were toned and firm. She used the ripped cloth and wiped away as much blood as she could. Korra hissed again as the sweat stung her wound. The Chief looked up at Korra with apologetic eyes, "sorry."_

" _It's okay."_

 _The bleeding was worse than the wound itself. Korra was right about it not being too serious. The metalbender had her hands resting on the sides of the woman's body as she continued to inspect the offensive mark. Then, Lin, without thinking, lightly trailed her thumb over the younger woman's stomach. She moved it back and forth in a soothing motion. She continued to stare at the Avatar's exposed skin._

 _Korra hadn't ever seen Lin so caring and soft. The Chief's eyes were focused and her expression was serious, but with the way she was touching Korra it made her true feelings show through. Lin awkwardly dropped her hands and rose to her feet not making eye contact with Korra. "Uh… sorry," she mumbled out._

 _Korra just kept looking into those fierce green eyes and she was overcome with want. She wanted Lin. She wanted to fall under the pull of the powerful bender. She wanted to touch her and bring her bliss. She wanted to close the space between them that had been painstakingly too distant for Korra at this moment. She grabs Lin's wrist before the older woman can turn to walk towards the house._

 _Lin looked up startled worried she had done something wrong when grabbed her shoulder with her free hand and kissed Lin hard. Lin was stunned to say the least and at first hadn't reciprocate._

 _Korra, realizing what she just did, slowly began to pull away. Her eyes were wide when she looked up into the Chief's pale green ones trying to gage her reaction. She hadn't meant to cross the line, but she couldn't take it anymore. She had felt a deep need to ravish the woman in front of her. She saw something in the older woman's eyes. There was something that was drawing her in. She didn't even realize she was moving closer to-._

 _Without another moment to think, Lin wrapped her arms around the Avatar's waist and pulled her closer. Korra, surprised, had moaned into the kiss. She slid one hand up the back of Lin's neck lacing her fingers through her silky hair. All the built up tension was being released she could feel it flowing through her core. Their mouths opened after Lin's tongue graced against the younger woman's bottom lip. Korra had found deep satisfaction in how well Lin knew what she was doing and that she took control immediately._

 _Lin returned the touch as she herself slid her hands up Korra's back. Her hands then descended down the Avatar's back and grasped roughly at Korra's round bottom. As she grabbed she flexed her arms and lifted the younger woman slightly. Korra took advantage of Lin's strength and wrapped her legs around her bringing their bodies flush together. The whole time their lips did not part._

 _The younger woman let out a moan at the demonstration of the metalbender's strength. She was grabbing roughly at Lin's arms and her back moving her hands from one spot to the next. She couldn't get enough of the strong muscles that lay beneath the Chief's skin. The urgency in Korra's movements sent chills through the older woman's whole body._

 _Korra dropped her lips down to the Chief's neck and started to bite and kiss her there. Lin's arms slung under the other woman's thick muscular thighs, occasionally moving back to grab her firm ass. In return, Korra continued to devour her._

 _The Chief walked them both through the fence of the sparring ring as she was headed to her house. She was using her bending to see each step as Korra rose back up to Lin's soft pink lips._

 _As much as Korra hated pulling away she needed to catch her breath. That's when Lin took her chance at licking and nipping from the younger woman's jaw to her neck. She let out a low growl as Korra began panting and releasing small whimpers._

 _Lin needed to be all over Korra as she continued to consume the younger woman. Finally, she made it through the side door of her house. She couldn't make it all the way to her room or even the couch, so she set the younger woman on the kitchen table. She had both hands on the sides of Korra's face, kissing her, as she kicked off her boots. Their bodies parted from each other momentarily as Lin began to remove Korra's bindings. The younger woman simultaneously started on the other's draw strings of her pants. Their hands moving in a frenzy as they can't get each other's clothes off fast enough._

 _Before she can continue, Lin takes in the sight of the beautiful bare upper body of the Avatar. She runs two of her fingers over the hot heaving skin down her breasts, down her sides and over her abs. She remembers the laceration that started this in the first place. "Does it still hurt?"_

" _Only when you stop touching me." Korra looked at Lin with so much desire in her eyes. She grabbed the center of Lin's shirt and pulled the metalbender close once more. Their lips crashed together and Korra let out yet another moan. She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up over Lin's head. She reached around and released her breasts from the confines of her bra._

 _This time it was Korra's turn to admire the strong hard upper body of the Chief of Police. Her mouth open as she stared at her beautiful chest. Her pink nipples were already perked little buds. Eyes sliding lower over her chiseled core to a "V" at her hip bones. Korra grabbed her hips and pulled the older woman close to her again as she took a pink nipple into her mouth. Lin let out a guttural groan as she felt the hot wet tongue on her flesh. The sound sent slick heat to Korra's center. She started massaging the other mound while she poured all of her attention on the one in her mouth._

 _Lin's hands grabbed at Korra's hair and caused the woman to whine with pleasure. The metalbender was getting closer to the edge as she felt her center slick with her own arousal. She pulled away and started pulling at the younger woman's pants to slide them off. She removed the woman's boots, and in one fluid motion removed all of the offensive clothing from the Avatar's body._

 _There she was, in all her beautiful glory was the young woman who had been stealing her heart. Her eyes drifted over her frame and took in all that she could of the gorgeous woman. "Korra, if you want to stop, you have to tell me," she huffed out, unable to tear her eyes from her strong frame._

 _Korra was panting from her aroused state, "Lin… if you don't fuck me… right now… I think I might die." She was leaning back with her arms extended out behind her and her legs were spread wide._

 _That was all Lin needed to lose whatever self-control she had left. The metalbender let out a deep groan at what she just heard as if she couldn't contain the emotion it filled her with. She took off her own pants as quickly as she could. She could see Korra's slick heat between her legs making her mouth water. She dropped to her knees and grabbed the younger woman's thighs placing kisses down one leg and down the next until she met her center. Her musky scent causing Lin's head to cloud as she breathed her in. A light kiss was placed on Korra's mound making the younger woman shiver with want._

 _Lin looked upward at the gorgeous woman in front of her just taking in the sight of the Avatar, chest heaving, before she completely takes her. She focused back on the slick folds in front of her face and took a long hard lick from her opening to the bundle of nerves just above. "Aaahhh," Korra started moaning from the single touch to her most private place. Lin's eyes roll into the back of her head just from the taste and the sound of that sexy noise._

 _She started doubling her efforts and watched Korra come completely undone. "Nnnngghh… Oh… fuck, fuck,_ fuck _!" She fell onto her back with her hands covering her face. Lin used her tongue to delicately flick the tip of her clit as well as taking hard long licks every so often. She could tell Korra was getting close._

 _Feeling as though Lin had Korra right where she wanted her she slide two fingers inside her slick heat. She curled her fingers and started making a beckoning motion just over that sensitive patch inside her. Korra raised up with her mouth wide open as she gasps letting out a long needy moan._

 _The Chief raised up wrapping her other arm around Korra's lower back. She leaned in and started kissing the young woman with her arousal all over her face. The kiss was hard and passionate. Korra moaned at the taste of herself._

 _Continuing her motion inside the Avatar, Lin started thrusting harder with her hips as well. She was knuckles deep inside the beautiful woman. Korra had to release from the kiss as a sharp moan escaped her lips. "AHH!"_

" _My, my… your'e a noisy girl." Lin smirks at her as she continues to pleasure the woman._

 _Korra grabs Lin's face and pulls her in for a deep kiss as her mind starts to go hazy. She can feel the coil of pleasure inside her tense and tighten until she can't hold it in anymore. She continues to hold Lin's face as she separated herself from the older woman's lips._

 _Lin can see her eyes shut tight and her mouth wide open. She takes in the gorgeous view as greedily as she can as Korra comes undone. "Ohhh, Spirits…_ LIN _! Aaahh….. Mmmmmaahhhhhhh!" She coats the metalbenders fingers and wrist with her slick heat. Her walls were clenching repeatedly around Lin's fingers._

 _The metalbender started slowing her motions inside the younger woman as she nipped and kissed at her neck. "Fuck… Lin" Korra continues to pant as the fingers are pulled out of her. Lin started licking her fingers in front of her moaning at the taste in her mouth._

 _Korra reached down and slid her hand through the folds of the Chief's center. "Oh, Lin… you're so wet," she said with lust clouding her eyes. She licked her own lips and sunk in two fingers and started to play with her. Lin grabbed Korra's thigh so that her knees wouldn't buckle from beneath her. She let out a low deep moan._

 _The younger woman pulled her on top of the table with her. Korra was laying down on her back while Lin straddled her. Lin started bucking her hips as she leaned down to take a brown nipple into her mouth. Her left hand was above Korra's head as she held her weight on the one arm and slid the other over the Avatar's muscles._

" _Fuck, Lin. You're so sexy when you move on top of me." Lin opened her eyes not even realizing that she had closed them. She released her nipple with a sucking noise. She had both of her hands next to the Avatar's head as she continued to grind her hips on Korra's hand._

 _She brought her body closer to Korra's as she plants a deep kiss on her lips. Their mouths opened and tongues danced with each other. Korra hit the right spot and the Chief let out a moan in the woman's mouth._

 _Korra carefully sits up with Lin in her lap. The metalbender continues to devour her with deep kisses as she wraps her legs around the Avatar. Her arms went around and gripped Korra's tight muscular back. She loved the way the Chief was grabbing her and pulling them flush together._

 _Lin leaned back. Her arms planted out stretched behind her as she sits in Korra's lap. She continued to grind her hips onto the Avatar's hand. He breasts bounce up and down as she sits in this vulnerable position. She doesn't normally lose control like this. Lin was always in control, but there was something about this moment with the Avatar that made her lose it completely._

 _The younger woman's eyes were wide as they watched what was unfolding before her. The Chief of Police was lost in pleasure. She knew this was a privilege to be trusted to see the rock hard earthbender in her most vulnerable state. Her body splayed out in front of Korra. Her pale skin covering her hard, battle scarred body. Korra loved Lin's scars. They were the imperfections that she could kiss away all insecurity. She wanted to always make this woman feel beautiful despite her deeply tormenting views of herself._

 _Korra snaps out of her moment of adoration of the older woman as a low voice crosses her consciousness, "Mmmmmm… Fuck. You feel so good inside me, Korra." Their eyes met with so much behind them. So many words needed to be said, but all they had now was this._

 _The Avatar made one last move and settled herself on top of Lin after she carefully shifted their bodies. She planted hot kisses down her chest and tight abs finishing with one right on top of her clit. Lin was on the verge of falling over the edge. The Avatar inserts a third finger and slowly licks her way up to Lin's soft wet bundle of nerves. She swirled her tongue clearly doing well by the sounds coming from Lin. She feels the Chief clench down on her fingers as she lets out a low moan. "Fuck, Korra!" Her voice low and gravely "I'm close..." was all she was able to get out. Her eyes closed tightly as she quickly came in Korra's mouth. "Mmmmmh!" Her muscles tightened and quivered as she rode out her climax._

 _Korra kept her hand moving inside her lover, feeling every pulsing squeeze of her walls, as she started to calm down. She was leaving light kisses on her lover's neck and jawline. Both women were panting and clung to each other. The younger woman leaned to the side and started to blow cool air on the overheated body that lied below her. Chills were immediately all over the Chief's body._

 _Lin pulled her close again admiring the amazingly wonderful woman above her. She kissed Korra and started to feel a lip trembling against hers. Tears fell onto her cheeks from the other woman. Pulling away slowly, "Korra," she sounded concerned "what's wrong?" She started tracing her hands over her lover's back._

 _She was able to calm herself after letting a few more sobs escape her body. "It's nothing… I've just… been waiting so long to do that with you. You felt amazing and I don't think I could've imagined it to be better than that." She nuzzled her head in the corner of Lin's neck. "I'm sorry…" she sniffs and laughs at herself._

" _Do not apologize for that… ever." Lin wiped a few tears away that were building in her own eyes as she held Korra closer than she ever had before._

… _.._

Lin awoke abruptly from her dreams of the beautiful Avatar. She pants as her center slicks with wetness. "Ugh, now is not the time for this." She let out a frustrated grunt. Lin knew Korra would always consume her dreams since that day they made love for the first time. She often cherished those. Her heart begins to ache for the waterbender.

She is surrounded in her own makeshift enclosure that she created next to the ridge side. She had used her earthbending to create a few walls to keep away wanderers and wild animals. She didn't want to sleep in her vehicle. It would've inhibited her seismic sense for any danger.

She lies there looking up into the stars feeling connected to her lover. She remembers the night they spent out looking at these same stars. Korra had known more constellations that Lin, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the happiness the younger woman exuded teaching her lover the stories of her people. She explained how each constellation had it's own history with her tribe. She hums a deep sigh remembering her lover's warmth lying next to her. _I will find her_.

… _.._

Cerulean blue eyes looked out her window to the night sky. She was glancing up at the moon from her bed. Well, it wasn't her bed, but the owner is letting her occupy it. She's glancing up at the stars thinking of the woman she once shared the same sky with all those nights ago.

 _Lips were pressed lightly together. Opening and allowing tongues passage into the other's mouth. The wet heat from inside was soft and enticing. Her hand was cupped over the soft skin of her lover's cheek. She lightly grazed her fingertips along the two parallel pink scars. Eyes closed. They took each other in and held close. Lips slowly dancing with a purpose and intention of sweet love._

Korra's eye's start to tear up as she remembers the special tender moment between her and her lover… _ex-lover?_ She questions herself. Her heart aching in her chest again. She only hopes she can get some sleep tonight.

The owner of the room entered quietly and slowly lifted the blanket to enter the bed.

… _.._

It's dawn the next morning as the sun is just peeking out over the mountain range. Lin opens her eyes and stretches her sore back out. After a few pops she's able to slide out of her make shift earth bed and change back into her clothes she let dry from sweat overnight.

She lowers her literal earthen walls and hops into her vehicle. She turns over the engine and realizes how low on fuel she's getting. She needs to find a stop and radio into Tenzin. It has only been two days, but she has to make sure if Korra had already made it back or not.

She pulls out one of the most detailed recently constructed maps Asami could find for Lin. She had warned her about refueling and that she needs to make sure she hits her stops or she'd find herself in some trouble. The next stop on her map is just over the smaller mountain ridge in front of her. She places the map back in the compartment where she found it to keep it safe from flying out. She lowers the rim of her bamboo hat so that it could effectively shade her eyes from the rising sun and pulls the draw string tight against her jaw.

She drives off and goes on her way to the next stop, keeping her eyes open for any traces of the Avatar. The wind whips her hair from behind her and dust kicks up in the air leaving a trail behind her. Her hands grip the steering wheel firmly as she tries to enjoy the scenery of her true origins of the Earth Kingdom.

… _.._

She reaches a dirty old pit stop. By the looks of it Lin would think it's abandoned, but when she pulls up to a pump for fuel she runs over a cable that lets out a loud 'DING' noise. She crinkles her nose at the odd occurrence and an elderly old man starts walking out to greet her.

"How do ya do, Miss?" The old man walks out to her with a cane in his hand.

Lin looks at him with her stern glare taking in her scene and analyzing what is happening in front of her. She hasn't lost her manners though and returns the greeting. "Afternoon. Any chance you have a radio?"

"I do, actually. Need to get ahold o' somebody?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no! It's no problem at all. Why dontcha head on inside and I'll get yur tank all fueled up." He finishes and gives her a toothy grin.

"Thank you." Lin opens the door and makes her way towards the shop. She taps her foot harder to the ground as she walks to use her seismic sense. She's trying to see if there is anything to worry about on the inside. When she couldn't sense any other bodies in the building she opens the door and makes her way inside.

She glances around and notices some bags of rice and some other staple materials. The counter is made of glass and is filled with knives and tools for survival. The wall is adorn with an Earth Kingdom flag as well as a picture of Kuvira in her Great Uniter military uniform. She knits her brow together in a look of disgust. She shakes her head and moves on.

The older man walks inside. "Alrighty, miss you're truck's all filled up. The radio is here in the back room."

The man couldn't have been more than sixty, but his body betrays that as he seems closer to seventy. Lin often wondered in the beginning of her relationship with Korra, if her age bothered the younger woman. She was constantly reassured by Korra, but it still always stuck in her mind sometimes when they were out in public. Seeing the old man made her think of it once more. She knows she doesn't resemble him in any way, but the thoughts still struck her. Lin's body is lean and fit for action. She has to be or she could die. She promises herself that she would never let her fitness get away from her. "Thank you"

"Do ya need help setting it to the right frequency?"

She would laugh in his face if it isn't for the fact that she knows this man has no idea who she is. She is the Chief, _of course_ she knew how to set a frequency on a radio. She finally says, "no, I've got it. Thanks."

"Okidoki, I'll give ya some privacy. Let me know if ya need anything, Miss." He leaves the room at his slow steady pace.

She turns the knobs setting it to the numbers she had drilled into her head so many years ago. She lifts the receiver, "Any person on this net, this is Chief Beifong. Can you hear me? Over." Static runs through the head piece. "Any person on this net, this is Chief Beifong. Can you _hear_ me?" She pauses out of frustration. "Over."

"Chief Crankypants, this is General Meelo reporting for duty!"

She releases a heavy sigh. "Get your dad, kid."

"Yes, sir! On it!" He salutes to the radio as if she can see.

After a few moments, "this is Tenzin."

"Tenzin, this is Lin. Any word about Korra?"

"No, none yet." His voice deflates. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Just made a pit stop for fuel and supplies."

Tenzin can hear the disappointment in her voice. "Alright. Well, take care of yourself Lin. As soon as we know something we'll get a message out to you."

"Thank you, Tenzin. Over and out."

She releases yet another heavy sigh. She gathers herself and exits the little closet of a back room. She turns to the man. "Sir, have you heard or seen anything concerning the whereabouts of Avatar Korra?"

"Can't say that I have, Miss." He looks down, but quickly returns his gaze after a realization. "But I have heard 'bout some commotion of a rogue firebender just through the mountain pass. I guess he's been on a robbin spree. Lightin up the land with fire and burnin buildins to the ground! Why, I just saw someone roll through here a few days ago speakin of the matter. She might've caught wind."

 _That sounds like something Korra would go after._ "Thanks for the heads up. How much for the fuel?"

After they settle Lin's debt for the fuel, and some clothing he suggests to keep her warm through the pass, she took off. She had looked at her map before leaving and the direction of travel the man suggested was a possible path that korra could have taken. It is off from her original plans, but there's a refuel station just beyond the mountains. She decides it's her best bet.

… _.._

She makes her way up the pass. Thankfully she had purchased those warmer clothes, because a topless vehicle through the mountains doesn't make for a comfortable journey. The air is brisk, but thankfully not quite freezing.

She's grateful she took one of Asami's utility vehicles for rough terrain she'd have to get through. She has already been roughing it through rocky and uneven ground of the Earth Kingdom, let alone up a freaking mountain. It's also great that Lin is a master earthbender too, because she is able to handle any large blockages like boulders and other earthly barricades she runs into.

She reaches the crest of the large rock formation able to see the scenery in front of her.

She's speechless as she gazes upon the plumes of smoke rising in different locations. Some of the Earth is scarred and scorched. Acres upon acres of land burned and burning. She sees an active fire roaring in the distance. She estimates a good few hours to make it down to it. She may not be the Avatar, but she is a Beifong and she definitely doesn't run from a fight.

She starts to feel and overwhelming need to go and help her fellow Earth Kingdom citizens. Besides, any chance that Korra could be there, makes it worth it. She seats herself back into the vehicle and starts her way down the ridge. Dust kicking up in her wake.

 **Okay, I hope it was to everyone's liking. I have some of this pre-written out, so that's how these chapters are going up faster than my other ones.**

 **BTW, this may be TMI, but I don't care. I'm pretty sure I've come to realize through FanFics that I am totally into poly relationships and am pan. NBD. K enough about me. 'Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **And the plot thickens! I'd like to branch out and make this a multi-dimensional story with everyone involved. Don't worry it'll get there. :D**

Korra's running frantic. She's chasing a crazed man through the woods. He has been terrorizing the same town for the last few days. He manages to disappear into the depths of the woods, but Korra won't let him get away this time. She's in her fully realized Avatar state chasing him on a gliding slope of earth.

He turns his head and throws a bolt of lightning towards her. It hits a tree and the branch falls in Korra's path. She blows it away with her airbending, but the tree that was struck catches ablaze.

The firebender is flying with fire at his feet. He slowly starts to lose his flame due to him needing more oxygen and to recharge his chi. He dips and ducks around a large tree and disappears into the brush.

Korra loses sight of him. She stops and turns and looks around. She gets down from her earthen sled and walks around maintaining her fighting position as she maneuvers. She calms herself, closes her eyes and tries her hardest to listen as carefully as she can.

Leaves shuffle and shift and she jumps out of her focused silence towards the source of the sound. She bursts through the trees and sees a small rabbit spirit is nibbling on a piece of wood.

"Not again…" she huffed loudly. She touched her hand to the surface of the ground. She extends her chi out in all directions hoping to find the elusive criminal, but nothing was discovered.

She left to return to the village with her head hung low. She reaches the clearing and makes her way to the center of the city where the villagers are gathered.

"Where is he!?" "Is he coming back!?" Murmurs and frightened voices fill the air.

"He got away… Trust me, I am going to find him and this will all come to an end. I will not let him get away with this." Korra's attempts at reassuring the scared people seem to go unnoticed.

"That's what you said last time!" The rest of the crowd agrees in a cluster of mumble 'Yes's.'

"I know! But-"

"Look! Avatar Korra is here for us. Nobody else is steppin up to help. So, for all intents and purposes, she's all we got! Chan, do you want to go after this maniac?" The woman shouting is standing next to Korra. She looks to a man who slid behind an elderly woman. He's peering over her shoulder. "I didn't think so. Give her a break! Unless anyone of ya has any better ideas to get this monster, then ya better not take your anger out on her." She turns to Korra and speaks directly to her. "We know you can do this Avatar Korra." Her eyes shine with a gleam of sadness to them, but there was also hope and admiration.

Korra takes her words to heart. The woman that has been housing Korra the last few days has definitely left an impression on her. "Thank you, Avani." Korra looks at her with warm tired eyes. "Okay, I think I know what I need to do. I'm going to go into the spirit world and see if anyone can help me. There's something strange going on. I'm going to go in and get answers."

The crowd begins to simmer down and seems to appreciate the prospect of finding answers and in turn: peace.

Korra starts walking with Avani to town hall. Avani is a small lithe little thing. She has long black hair that flows finely over her shoulders. She wears a long dress that reveals her modesty as well as the stains that prove how hard of a worker she is in the kitchen. She is the owner of what used to be the towns bakery. Unfortunately, the devilish firebender made his way through one night, the night Korra showed up. Avani had been devastated, losing everything she had in that business. But, Korra was a light in the dark.

As they walk towards the main building, one of the few that hasn't been burnt down, the sun starts to set. Korra opens the doors and sits in the center of the main room. She's here hoping it will be a place she can find peace and easily enter into the spirit world.

… _.._

Lin's nearing the city when a spirit starts flying next to her. "You have to hurry!" Lin turns her head towards the flying creature, confused. She slows down to a slower pace.

"What are you griping about?"

"You have to hurry! The Avatar is in trouble!"

"Is it the city just up ahead?"

"Yeah-"

The spirit can't even finish talking before Lin speeds off leaving the little one in a cloud of dust. She is so relieved she has finally located Korra, but the urgency in the little spirits voice gave enough reason for concern.

… _.._

The Avatar sits down on the floor with her legs crossed. Her arms lay gently against her knees just barely placing her fingertips together. She breathes in… and out. She slowly starts relaxing into a well meditative state. She breathes in… and out. The faint sounds of saccades and trees blowing in the wind start to fade. She breathes in… and out. Soon, all back noise fades. She starts falling and her heart sinks. She opens her eyes and she's arrive at her destination. "Now, to find someone who can help me make sense of all of this."

She walks around the beautiful scenery remembering old times of bringing Lin here. Her heart aches some, but she pulls herself out of it. She has to focus. She has a job to do. She comes across a spirit siting in the open field. "Hey, I know you."

The spirit turns his large black and white head towards the Avatar. He approaches her with clear agitation.

"Hei Bai!" She excitedly yells to the bear and he roars at her in acknowledgment. He looks at her with pain in his eyes. He starts to shift into the monster he can become. He towers over her with his great big body and his six legs. He roars into the air blasting out a huge beam. "Woah, buddy. What's bothering you?"

He lowers his head and beckons her to board his shoulders. She climbs onto him without hesitation. He roars again and creates something that looks like an opening. The two start running towards it. Korra tenses as they approach, unsure of what's to come.

They arrive in the real world. Hei Bai runs out into the center just outside of the town hall. Korra's body appears to be a clear blue hue. "Woah! What just happened?"

She hops off and looks into the town hall where she remembers leaving for the spirit world. She glances in and sees her body sitting there on the floor right where she left it. Avani is off sitting in the corner keeping a close watch on the Avatar's body. Korra backs away from the window. "Woah… how is this happening? You brought us back to the real world… but not really." She looks down at her pale blue body again. She flicks her wrist to try and create a flame. "My bending doesn't work… I wonder if this is like what Jinora does with her astral projection."

She starts to hear a commotion from the townspeople. Korra runs back to Hei Bai and jumps on his back. He had made himself visible to the crowd and starts off on a run. Showing Korra the woods he's been watching over since the beginning. She can feel his deep pain as they walk through the fire torn forrest. She looks around at all of the destruction that has been created this last week. He loses composure and starts roaring again into the air. His beam casts to the sky. Korra was grateful that he hadn't aimed it anywhere else. There is no telling what kind of damage that it could cause. Korra heard a voice off in the distance.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" A burly man with a gruff voice calls out from the tree line. He's wearing crimson red clothes and he's muscular like a monster. _Hairy like one too_ , Korra thought. She cocks her head to the side realizing she never got a good look at him before. "Whatever. Alright explain to me what we need to do again?" The man says.

She sees him talking, but no one's around. She squints her eyes and becomes more confused. There's an aura around him of crimson and black. Something triggers in Korra's mind. She sees visions of a crimson and black spirit. Hei Bai was showing her his memories as he connects his nose to the back of Korra's head.

 _Hei Bai was walking through a field that was placed in the center of his forest. He looks down into a pond revealing his reflection._ I'm Hei Bai _, Korra thought. He licked up his fill and was startled when he heard a commotion._

 _Korra couldn't tell how long ago the memory was, but when she looked around at how flush the landscape was, she had to guess it was a time before this land was encroached upon by human life._

 _The giant bear had stood on his hind legs to look around and determine what the cause of the sound was. He landed on all fours and started going through the trees. He hear it again. It was like a painful screeching sound. Now, he had a better idea of the direction it came from._

 _He walked through some brush and found the cause. The land was devastated. Not by flame as Korra would've expected, but just death. Creatures laid on the grounds as though they've fallen from the sky. Trees and all plant life were black and rotten. That's when he saw it. There was another spirit off in the distance._

 _Korra didn't hear Hei Bai speak, but a name was placed in her mind as though it was remembered: Shi, the spirit of death._

 _Shi had a long slender body of a giant python. His fangs were long and dripping with liquid that hissed when it hit the ground. He was running around with a poisonous laugh. As he ran he spread more death. Hei Bai had not recognized this spirit. He was growing increasingly angry at the nonchalant attitude towards his beloved greenery. He let out a loud roar._

 _Shi stopped in his tracks turned around and gave the giant bear a Cheshire cat grin. "Well, hello, brother!"_

 _Hei Bai stopped in his tracks. He hadn't even noticed he started charging towards the monster._ Brother? _Korra and Hei Bai had the same thought._

" _What you don't recognize me!? I'm so hurt." He gives an overdramatic pout. He slithers towards Hei Bai. "Why yes, I'm your brother. Like Tui and La there must be a balance. You are Life and growth of the earth my dear brother and I am Death and destruction. I am Shi!" His eyes took a fiendish glare as he stared into his brother's eyes._

Korra thinks again about the aura that was surrounding the burly man. The deep crimson matched that of the spirit Shi.

 _The giant panda roared at him ferociously. He ran in search of someone. "That's right brother! Run along like a good little boy."_

 _He ran as fast as he could. He reached a small village. The place was small a quaint, but held someone far more gifted for quarrels with spirits. He ran in roaring. The villagers looked upon him with awe and fear. He gave another great roar and they started screaming._

 _Out of one the far huts appeared a tall woman in a green dress._ Is that… She looks so different without her warrior paint, _Korra thought._

 _When he spotted her he ran towards her. She fully emerged from the hut with fan in hand and stood her ground to the large beast approaching. He lent his head down to her and she rested her hand on it. "Great Spirit, what has brought you to me?"_

 _He raised his head and touched his nose to her forehead. Showing her of what he saw. He pulled away and she gasped lightly. "Take me to him." She got on his back and he sprinted to where he last saw the evil spirit._

" _Spirit Shi, what is it you want?" Avatar Kyoshi commanded with a strong demeanor._

 _He looked incredulously at her. "Human, how dare you talk to me that way?"_

" _Oh, I am no regular human, spirit." Her eyes shone a brilliant white color._

" _Ah! The Avatar. Well, that didn't take long." He sneered._

" _Where do you hail from, spirit Shi?" She was getting annoyed by this creature toying with her, but she maintained her composure._

" _Oh, well a little lovely inn in a tiny little hole in the depths of_ non-of-your-concern _!" He chuckled maniacally slithering off into the distance._

Korra snaps out of the memory with a slight dizzying feeling. "Why did you stop!?" She looks at him with her hands in the air. He tosses his head in the direction of the town they came in from. She hears screams coming from it. Looking around to see if the man in crimson was still around, but there were no signs of him. She hops on Hei Bai's back and they race off to the town.

… _.._

There are flames flicking high and lighting the town in front of Lin. Smoke is filling the air. She drives as quickly as she can. That spirit had told her Korra was in danger and she makes it her mission to get there for her. Her heart is racing and her face stern with determination. She _will_ make it to Korra and make sure she's safe. The fires aren't a very good indication of that, though.

She drives up and slams on the breaks bringing her vehicle to a sideways skid. She stops it right in from of the largest of the fire which is in the center of the town. Lin coughs at some of the smoke that wafts towards her. She raises her arm to block the heat from her face. She takes a wide stance and pounds one of her shoeless feet into the ground. Her senses travel outwards and towards the building to check and see if anyone is inside.

Maniacal laughter can be heard in the distance as Lin continues to reach her seismic sense into the large building. In the center of a large room, at the main entrance of the building, sits a figure on the floor and another attempting to pick that one up off the floor. Lin's instincts kick into high gear. She would recognize her lover anywhere with her seismic sense.

She runs towards the other side of the building where the main entrance is and as soon as she kicks open the door she's met with extreme heat. Flames are dancing along the border of the door frame. Thankfully, these people had the bright idea to encase the floor in stone and not wood. Lin can make it work.

Lin runs to her truck to grab the long sleeve she took off a bit ago and runs it over to the water trough. She submerges it and pulls it back out to put over her body. She covers her face and hair and runs into the heat of the fire dripping wet. Thankfully, Korra is laid out in the front of the building and not any deeper.

The building starts to creak and make loud sounds that make Lin feel extremely uneasy. "Korra!" She sees a shadowed figure close to her lover.

The other person coughs loudly having a difficult time breathing. "Help…" She can't stay awake and passes out on the floor.

Lin huffs, rolling her eyes and relents grabbing the weak person from the ground and shucking her over her shoulder. Lin runs the woman outside. She lays her down on the solid ground making sure she maintains an open airway. She may have inhaled smoke and she needs good air.

Lin runs back into the building that continues to creak and groan. She covers her face with her drenched sleeves again and runs back towards the spot she left Korra. She moves to pick up her lover when, suddenly, the creaking becomes a longer, louder noise than before. She kneels there with one of Korra's arms wrapped around her neck moments from lifting her on her back. She pauses and looks up when the noise reaches a breaking point. A thunderous cracking noise reaches Lin's ears. She drops Korra immediately and launches two large platforms of earth into the air. She's able to hold off the collapsed roof for the moment. She looks around trying to determine her next move, but starts to panic. The fire continues to burn around them as she looks over to her beloved. Tears start to sting her eyes. That's when she gets angry. Her brow furrows and she roars out her name "KORRAAA!"

Hei Bai and Korra run through the center of town nearing where they last saw her body. Her eyes shoot open at the sound of her name echoing through the roar of the flames. In shock, Korra and Hei Bai run their spirits into the burning building. All of a sudden, the Avatar's throat begins to burn and she coughs relentlessly. She tries to raise herself up, but feels so weak. She hears it again, that voice.

"Korra! Honey," she sighs with relief. "Oh thank Spirits. Korra! Look at me!"

Korra turns her head towards the voice. "Lin?" She rasps out and starts to cough again.

"Korra, honey, I can't hold much longer." She grunts as her muscles strain to maintain the weight. "You need to get out!" Her outstretched arms start to shake under the weight of the building leaning on her bending. Another area of the roof begins to cave. Lin pivots her hips and stomps her foot, launching another pillar into the air halting its downfall. Her arms shake as she focuses her strength on bearing the weight. "KORRA!" The younger woman looks to her again in shock. "You have to get out of here!" She starts to cough as well and the roof presses harder on the earth she's wielding. She suppresses it as best as she can to keep up the roof.

"Not without you!" Tears start falling down Korra's cheeks. She stammers as she gets up to her feet and nears her lover "Lin, I love you!-" She's cut off as her eyes meet the Chief's focused gaze and sad smile. Lin stomps her foot and Korra is catapulted out the door. She lands roughly on the ground meters from the building. Her body skids and scrapes against the ground. She turns her body over and extends her hand out towards the building, but as she does the building lets out a loud creaking, crash noise. The wood and stone collapses in on itself.

"NOOOOOO!" Korra screams so hard and loud it feels like glass is in her throat. Her eyes pour out tears as the fire continues to burn the building to the ground.

Muffled noises start filtering in Korra's ears as she starts to hyperventilate. She can't make out a single word as she stares at the building engulfed now in flames. She screams out in pain once more. She tries to breathe, but her silent sobs prevent her from taking in any air. Hands were laid on the Avatar as to comfort the woman. She coils down to the ground on her knees as she scrapes her fingers through her hair.

Suddenly she hears that laughter. Something inside her hardens. She rises. Anger is burning in her soul. She's heaving breaths and her eyes turn white. Her muscles are taunt as she falls into despair.

She turns her body and notices her friend, Avani, lying on the ground coughing. She looks down from her tall position and a piece of her humanity remains. She calls the water to her hands from the trough and they begin to glow as she places them on her friend's throat and chest. Soon her breaths start to even out. She doesn't quite wake up, but she will survive this awful situation… _Lin on the other hand_ , she thought. Her anger returns full force.

Korra breathes slowly now as she focuses on her bending. She rises as the wind begins to blow and howl around her. Her glowing white eyes close as she reaches deep into her chi. She reaches for her firebending. She feels the fire around her in the town ebbing with her breath. She takes a deep inhale and raises her hands. The flames move to her command and rise with the inhale. Upon her exhale she slowly lowers her hands and with that motion each roaring flame dies down so that only the embers remain. She takes another breath and refocuses her chi. Her blinding white eyes remain hidden behind her lids as she starts to actually _feel_ the intense heat emanating from the burnt wood. She reaches further, focusing, and starts to ' _see'_ the heat inside her mind. It begins to draw a picture right before her. She begins to see the human bodies beneath her on the ground. Soon she can visualize each living thing emanating heat. She shifts her closed eyes off into the distance, opposite of the town, as she hears shouting and that maniacal laughter.

Using the thermal sensing she locates a very rich source of heat coming from the direction of the laugh and propels herself forward in an instant. She takes off in the same direction. The townspeople below hold onto their hats as the Avatar flies off with her eyes still closed.

She continues to track the heat source that she's sure of is the man in crimson, and _Shi._ The Avatar makes her descent into the trees as she closes in on her target. She won't lose him again. Her determination and her anger keeps her chi strong. She _will_ end this. She won't allow this _killer_ to escape and hurt anyone again.

She's hot on his tail as he glances over his shoulder. He sees her closed eyes and furrows his brow with confusion while still maintaining his wicked grin. His greasy black hair trails and whips behind his head. He weaves well enough through the forest, but he can't seem to shake her. He starts to get frustrated, like she's toying with him.

Korra can see his heat signature very clearly. There's a blinding white color coming off of his hands indicating the hot flames, and his body is more of a shining yellow, like the sun. _I won't let him use his surroundings to get rid of me as easily as he did last time_ , she thinks to herself as she shifts off onto a new path closer to the nearby pond. She maintains her sight on her target, but he's starting to slow.

He notices that she is no longer behind him. He looks around himself as he starts to feel uneasy. It is different being the cat-owl, but now he's starting to feel like the mouse-lizard, being toyed with. His eyes shift warily from side to side as he is expecting her to attack.

She lets him stew so he knows how it feels to not be safe, because he isn't. Not anymore. She's going to put a stop to this. She bends the nearby water into a waterwhip and sends it flying towards him. He hears the noise of the branches snapping and turns his head. She barely grazes the skin of his chest as he bends backwards out of the way.

His wicked smile returns as he takes off in the direction of the attack. He doesn't see the earth come at him next and takes a boulder to the stomach. He lets out a loud ' _oof'_ as the air leaves his body. She rises in front of him and he starts breathing heavily. He angrily sends a flaming punch towards the Avatar. She dodges the blast by turning her body to the side. She sees the blast from beginning to end with her thermal sensing. She puts up her hand finding her chi, easily, and forcing her will over his own fire. Each time he calls a flame to his hand to throw in her direction, she neutralizes it. He punches and punches until he begins to pant. Nothing is coming forth. His face turns to disbelief as he lays there. He jumps to his feet and throws a kick and starts moving through his Katas. Nothing. Her hand is still in the air claiming each flame he attempts to create.

She cocks her head to the side and sees his temperature shift. The bright hot colors of his body are starting to fade and turn to an orange and soon to an orange red. He starts coughing and choking and falling to the ground. He starts grabbing and scratching at his throat. His color is changing closer to a deep red. Confused, Korra opens her eyes no longer relying on her thermal sensing. The man is turning pale with a slightly blue hue, especially around his lips. She lowers her hand and releases her claim on his flame. His inner chi. The Avatar leans down to touch the man and he is freezing cold. She ponders it further. She had felt his fire and maybe she was taking it from him. She slowly realizes that she was literally sucking the heat straight out of his body, not just his flame.

Her white eyes shoot open in shock for only a moment before returning to her fiery gaze. She lifts him over her shoulder and takes off in the direction of the town. He barely moves as he floats in and out of consciousness. The town comes into view and she drops his body on the ground. "You," she points to two men that were cleaning the area "take him to a cell and make sure it's locked tight until I figure out what to do with him."

"Yes, Avatar Korra" one of the men says.

"Where is Avani?" Korra voices her concern for the young woman who had been keeping her recently.

"We took her to the house, Avatar. She is in her bed, asleep."

She gave a curt nod and decides she needs to be alone. She walks off and heads over to the vehicle Lin drove in on. She starts to feel the grief and agony rise in her chest again as she grasps one of the older woman's shirts. Korra lifts it to her face and takes a deep inhale. The tears threaten to fall once again and her throat aches with a lump she just can't seem to swallow. She clenches her fists and shuts her eyes tight as the sobs start to rake through her body once more.

A loud cry escapes her lips into the shirt as flashes of her brave lover's face enter her mind. Flashes of Lin's smile as she walks closer with a cup of tea in her hands. A flash of her face clenched in pleasure after a round of love making. A flash of the strong woman bending her cables saving a young Korra from falling in the Probending arena. A flash of Lin and her muscles glistening with sweat on the day they were sparring that turned into their first time together.

Her mind clouds with grief as she slumps to the ground next to the large tire, still holding onto Lin's shirt.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, don't hate me… yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

She gets up from the ground and moves closer to the building that took her lover's life, glaring at it disdainfully. Hot tears start streaming from her eyes as she drops to her knees again. Soon her hands follow to the ground as her sobs get louder. She clenches her hands and sifts her fingers through the dirt. Her anger is still present, but her agony is starting to take its place. Suddenly, a small pillar of dirt jabs her in the ribs. "Ow!" She looks at it like it had stabbed her, clearly interrupting a very serious moment. Korra looks around to see who would be messing with her, right now, of all times. It jabs her again. "Ugh! What the hell!?" She stands and walks around looking in all directions. Another pillar appears at her feet. She almost trips over it. Another pops up a few meters away and another. Korra follows the short stacks of earth leading her to the back side of the decrepit building.

She looks at the last pillar that had formed and just past it she sees a body laying out on the ground. She hears a low moan of discomfort and her eyes shoot open in shock. "LIN!" She runs over to the woman laid out on the ground. The brave woman's legs are still somewhat buried in the dirt. "Lin! Badgermole, you're alive!?" Korra kisses her forehead and cradles her upper body in her arms as she pulls her up onto her lap.

"Korra," she coughs roughly "you're crushing me." Her voice is more gruff than normal.

"Oh, Lin! I thought I lost you. You have no idea how happy I am." Tears start streaming down as she pulls the metalbender's head to her face. Her eyes shoot open and she lays the woman in her arms down gently. She calls the water from the nearby trough to her hands. She runs her glowing hands over her lover's throat and chest making sure she hadn't sustained any serious injuries. Lin's face is covered in soot and she's completely exhausted, but otherwise she is okay.

Korra wraps her hands around Lin once more. "How?" It is all she can manage to get out.

Lin coughs, "water…"

"Oh! Of course." She is so lost in her relief to see Lin alive, that she forgot that the woman needs to be tended to. She lifts the woman up bridal style and carries her off to the house she had been staying at.

Lin tries to wiggle out of her arms. "I'm not incapable…" She coughs, her throat feels so dry.

"I know you're not Lin, but I'm carrying you and that's final." She looks down at the woman in her arms and keeps a straight face. Lin relents and lets her head rest against Korra's shoulder.

Korra slides the door open carefully as to not wake Avani. She moves towards the couch as she places Lin on it gently. She kneels down and runs her hand through her lover's hair. Her eyes gloss over with tears as she leans in and kisses Lin on the forehead again. Her face changes to one of a serious tone making eye contact with the beautiful green orbs. "Stay put." She rises and leaves the room to run to the kitchen. She had been Avani's guest for about three weeks now and knew her way around the house. She scrambles through the dark kitchen not caring to light any candles in here and finally gets a cup of water.

She returns to Lin resting where she had left her before. She walks closer and sits on the edge of the couch and hands the metalbender her glass of water. "Drink slowly."

She does not drink it slowly. After the first pass of water swallowed down her throat, she feels the soothing coolness of it and decides she needs all of it. Korra's eyes widen as her lover downs the entire glass, completely ignoring her suggestion. Lin finishes and pulls the glass away from her mouth. "Much better. Thank you." She hadn't actually realized how badly she needed that.

Korra stares at her with wonder in her eyes, like she was seeing Lin for the first time. She's speechless. She opens her mouth trying to talk, but her eyes water again and her lip trembles. Lin reaches up and pulls Korra roughly to her chest in a tight hug. She starts rubbing one of her hands up and down Korra's back and slowly starts to feel the woman in her arms relax as she releases her sobs. They lay there together as Korra releases everything that has built up. She digs her face into Lin's chest and wraps her arms around her body. Her cries are loud, but muffled in Lin's shirt, and they're full of emotion. Lin attempts to soothe her and quietly shushes her as tears fall down her own cheeks. She runs her fingers through Korra's hair and takes out her ornaments. It makes it easier to scratch her head.

They lay like that for a little while. Korra's sobs become softer and she isn't wailing out her cries anymore. Her breathing starts to even out. "Korra," Lin chokes up as more tears fill her eyes, "I need to explain…" Lin is cutoff when Korra lifts her head with a furrowed brow, as if confused. Lin clears her throat, "… about Kya." The metalbender looks to the ceiling as she tries to get a grip on her emotions. Staring into her hurt lover's bloodshot eyes is making it much too difficult.

A pair of chapped lips meets her own. She's shocked at first, then runs her hand back through Korra's hair to grip the back of her head as her other arm tightly wraps around Korra's back. She pulls her in tight mashing their lips together. It's full of relief and love and sadness. The kiss lingers and they pant through their noses. Korra is the one who runs her tongue over Lin's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she is granted immediately. Their tongues collide and soothe each other as if being welcome home. Korra rotates her head on the other side of Lin's face and continues ravishing her lover's mouth. She lets out a small moan that pushes Lin further, slowly losing control and falling into a moment of pure bliss.

Lin wants to let it continue, but she has to say what she's been meaning to. She's a woman of action and she won't let Korra go one more minute thinking that she isn't enough for Lin. She breaks the kiss and rests her hands on Korra's shoulders to lift her up. Her strength is weakened by the fire, but she manages to get her point across. "Korra…"

"I don't care," she says with frustration. "Not tonight Lin. Not after I thought I lost you. Not after I thought you had _died_ and I didn't even get a chance to apologize." Her voice waivers and that damn lip starts quivering again, making Lin's resolve falter.

It clicks, then, and Lin furrows her brow, "apologize?" Lin hardens. She puts her figurative armor on and falls into the role of Chief. "No, dammit. You're going to listen to me. I'm not going to let you think for a single second more that I want anyone, but you. Do you understand?" Korra looks away to the side and starts to sit up. She leaves her hands on Lin to make sure she doesn't disappear in front of her. Lin sits up with Korra in her lap and continues. "Kya was drunk that night. I had gotten home late from work, like usual, and she came knocking on the door. I thought it was you at first, but I could tell it wasn't with my seismic sense."

Korra's jaw starts to clench and unclench. She isn't really in the mood to hear about Kya ravishing Lin. She goes to interject, but Lin continues. "She was drunk and asked to come in. I poured some tea and I had my back turned for _two_ _minutes_ and the little _minx_ had all of her clothes off." She said the last statement with an incredulous tone. Korra starts to harden and tear up. Lin squeezes her hands.

Lin doesn't lose her resolve and her voice is as certain as ever. "Korra," she says to get her attention. The Avatar's eyes shift back to her, "… I ran over and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her. You remember, I told you that Kya and I have a history…" She feels Korra tense up at the reminder. Lin had told her a while before this that they did have a sexual relationship, but Lin had also told Korra how much she was glad it hadn't worked out. Lin continues, "… I should've seen it coming. She was drunk and that's usually how most of our… 'get-togethers' occurred. I sat down with the blanket and I didn't think anything of what she was doing, because I know I don't want her and I know how to handle an obnoxiously drunk, Kya." She rolls her eyes. "Plus, I was exhausted from working so much since you had left, I didn't even see it coming. She grabbed me and kissed me and that's exactly when you had walked in. I shoved her off as soon as the shock subsided, but it didn't matter, because… you had already seen. There was nothing I could do." Lin looked to Korra to gage her, hoping she could sense the truth. She had never wished so badly that she had taught Korra to use her seismic sense to detect lies. "Korra, honey." She's unnerving under Korra's quiet, angry glare at the floor. "It's the truth, I swear. I never wanted h-."

"Stop," Korra cuts her off. Lin looks up at Korra holding back her emotions as best as she could. The metalbender hates feeling vulnerable. She has never been at the mercy of one's words like this before, well except for maybe when Tenzin had broken up with her, but this was completely different. She had hurt Korra without doing anything intentional and she could feel her world crumbling as she awaits her words.

Lin had never imagined the young woman would have returned her feelings before they had gotten together, but she had. She was always worried Korra would find someone younger and prettier, that she couldn't possibly maintain the attention of a young, strong, gorgeous woman. And, here she was about to lose her for a completely different reason. She starts to get frustrated with her vulnerability and how weak she feels, probably something her mother instilled in her.

Lin almost gets up from sitting under Korra's silence when the young woman finally speaks, "I believe you." She pauses and Lin looks at her in disbelief. "I said I wanted to apologize, because…" she took a breath "I attacked you, Lin." She sniffs her nose to tame her snot. "I was just so angry, and tired from my mission. After what I saw… it's like I couldn't believe it, but I saw it with my own two eyes." She wipes her eyes and Lin reaches to place her hands on Korra's hips. She tries to interject, but Korra continues. "I wanted to go back the day I left, but I was mad at myself for losing my temper like that. I just didn't know how to come back to you after what I did. I've been so confused about the kiss too. I guess I've just been steeping in my emotions." She pushes her palms into her eyes as she rubs the wetness away from them. She takes an exasperated sigh to get control of herself.

Relief washes over Lin's face. She knows she's not out of the woods, but Korra believes that she hadn't intentionally broken her trust, and heart. She pulls Korra down onto her body and holds her securely as she runs a hand up and down her back.

Korra reaches around Lin and grips her arms tightly feeling the muscles there. Their bodies press snugly as they line up together, just like always. Korra's eyes slowly close as sleep pulls her out of reality. She has to tell Lin one more time. "Lin."

"Hm?"

"I love you." She says the words as she grips tighter on her lover.

"I love you too, Korra." Her chest expands slowly with her inhale and Korra's head rises and lowers with her lover's deep breath.

….

They wake up the following morning. Korra stirs laying on top of a soft, warm, and strong body. She runs her hand from Lin's arm over her chest to her abdomen. She shifts her head upwards from the nook of Lin's shoulder and smiles against her neck. She inhales the scent of soot, from the fire yesterday, but there is the definite essence of Lin in there too, the musk and sweat. She hears movement from within the home and she looks back at the sound of her name.

"Korra?"

It sounds like Avani. Korra hears a cough coming from the same direction. She lifts her head and looks to see Lin still sleeping. Avani comes around the corner and sees the two laying on her couch. She gives a slight gasp. Korra sits up when she sees the earthbender, while the master earthbender laying under her body stirs awake.

Lin startles and jerks upwards unaware of where she is for a moment. Korra lays her hand on her chest and looks into her green eyes. "It's okay. I'm here." Lin releases the breath she was holding and looks over to Avani.

There's an awkwardness in the air. Korra and Avani can't take their eyes off of the older woman. Lin looks to Avani with her determined questioning look she gives at a situation that puzzles her. Her eyes shift back to Korra. She clears her throat as she looks at Korra with her determined gaze. The younger woman shakes her head out of her daze. "Oh, Lin this is Avani. She's been housing me for a little while since I came across that evil firebender."

Lin nods in understanding.

"Avani, this is Lin. The woman I told you about." Avani's eyebrows lift for a moment and her face takes a judgmental and stern expression.

Lin's brow furrows as she picks up on the woman's disdain for her.

Korra starts to feel the tension and as much as she would rather stay in place and listen to Lin breathing all day, she gets up. "Lin, babe, do you want some tea?" She nods her head. "Avani can you help me out in the kitchen?" She nods her head. They both head towards the kitchen as Lin sits up.

….

With a perplexed face Avani turns to Korra. "Uh… what's going on?"

"She saved us from that fire last night. She got you out first and then launched me out of the burning building. I had no idea she was here." Her eyes look off into the distance as the feelings from last night arise again. "After I was out of the building the roof caved… I thought she was dead." She clenches her jaw. She pours water into the kettle and bends a flame below the pot.

"Are you okay, Korra" Avani's voice was firm as though Korra had been the one that had almost been smashed in a fire, but she knows what she is referring to.

"Yeah, we talked last night. Cleared some things up. I just feel mixed up, like my head is clouded. I believe that Lin is telling the truth, but it still hurt so bad seeing them like that, and I tried to squish her with a giant boulder!" She quietly yelled at the end of her statement as to not alert the woman in the other room. Korra puts the pot of hot water down and starts to steep the tea leaves.

"It's okay. Breathe. Let's just be grateful she was here to save us. I know I am, even though I know how hurt you were. I don't know her very well except for what you told me. You said you believed her?" Avani's tone is of concern and not of contempt. She places her hand on Korra's shoulder and gives her a firm squeeze to reassure her.

Korra looks directly at Avani and says, "Yes. I do. She wouldn't lie to me like that." She sighs, "Lin is honest and strong and blunt." Korra smiles at the words she used to describe her lover. "If she had done something wrong she would be beating herself up way worse than she is and she would rather hurt me with the truth than with lies. She so chivalrous and cares so much about me. I can't see her doing that." Korra's eyes dart back and forth at nothing in particular as her mind takes in the words that just came from her mouth.

Lin clears her throat at the entrance of the kitchen. "Could you please point me in the direction of the washroom?" She's leaning against the doorframe. Her white tank top and her upper body are covered in black stains of soot from the fire. Her hair is disheveled.

"Here, let me help you," Korra says. She walks towards the taller woman with concern in her eyes.

"Korra, I'm dirty, not an invalid." She pushes her hand on Korra's backside to lead her to the restroom. Korra grabs her hand as she does so.

…

Lin nudges Korra to leave the washroom. "I can manage a toilet, Korra."

The younger woman looks at her with a concerned eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving her when she just got her back. Something inside her felt the need to be there for the strong metalbender. She turns her back to Lin and reaches for the door and closes it without leaving.

"Really?" Lin asks annoyed.

Korra looks over her shoulder with a serious glare that just emulates: _what are you gonna do about it_?

Lin concedes and swirls her hand in a motion signaling Korra to turn her head back around. She grunts as she lowers her aching body to the seat and relieves herself. She stands and washes her hands. The water signaling Korra she can turn back around. Lin dries her hands and places them on the edge of the sink.

Lin leans forward to relieve some pressure on her body. Korra moves closer and traces her fingers over the metalbender's shoulder blades and down her back. She reaches the hem of Lin's shirt and slides her hands under it feeling her tense muscles. Lin moans at the needed pressure. She feels like she fought twenty Triads yesterday.

Korra continues to slide her hands along her soft skin. She grasps the bottom of Lin's shirt and lifts it up over her head slowly. Her blue eyes trace the scars on the beautiful woman's back and she grabs her waist just above her hip bones. She presses their bodies together. Korra's hands slide up running her callused fingertips over Lin's muscled core. As she lightly trails them up and finds the clasps to her chest binder. She slowly unwraps her like a beautiful present. She rests her head on Lin's shoulder as she wraps her strong arms around her torso. Her hands continue to trail up and down feeling the soft skin beneath her palms.

Korra can see Lin's eyes are closed. She can feel her steady breathing within her arms and she stands there taking in all that is Lin Beifong. This amazingly strong woman. The woman she gave herself to. The woman she's shared so many memories with.

The Avatar uses her metal bending to turn the faucet on in the tub and she begins to fill it with water. They don't move from their position. Korra slowly runs her hands down the metalbender's body to the hem of her pants. She slides her hands inside at the outside of her hips. She runs her hands all over Lin's skin, her thighs, her backside and over the patch of hair on her front. Lin moans again, this time from comfort and pleasure. Korra raises her hands and catches the hem of the pants with her thumbs and lowers them down Lin's thighs, past her calves to her feet. She slowly assists her by getting the pant legs from around her ankles.

Lin is stripped bare as Korra rises back up from behind her. Her hands still roaming over her skin as though the simple touch could remove all of her pains. "Come," Korra says. She turns Lin and takes her hand as she guides her into the steaming tub of water.

Lin sinks in with the water hovering just above her breasts. Their eyes connect and Korra starts to let tears fall as they run down her cheeks. She brushes it away and slowly starts to bend the water. It glows as Korra uses her healing ability to relieve Lin of her aches and pain. Lin continues to eye her as she accepts the healing waters.

The metalbender watches Korra's arms as they wave and bend the water surrounding her body. She can see the hurt on the young woman's face. "Korra. Honey…" the younger woman is knocked out of her focused gaze and looks to Lin. "Are you alright?" Her brow furrows with concern.

Korra huffs a small laugh as though what Lin had just said was incredulous. "Am _I_ alright? I should be the one asking you that." Korra doesn't look at her.

"You keep crying and it's concerning me." Her eyes glance over to the door of the washroom and they fall to the water. "Did something happen between you and Avani?" Her jaw clenches tight.

Korra doesn't speak right away. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You said you've been staying here… It's a small place probably one bed… She hates me… and you can't stop crying." Her eyes stay glued to the water, because if she sees the regret in Korra's face she knows she'll lose it right then and there. She had come so far to find her lover, just to realize it's too late. She grunts, "Gold Shield detective… remember?"

"Well… 'Gold Shield detective' you're a little rusty, then." Lin looks up finally connecting eyes with Korra. The Avatar refocuses on the water she's bending, "she wanted to. She tried to make a move on me before I had told her about you." She pauses. "I told her I couldn't." She sighs. "She tried to kiss me the first night after she had me get settled in. I just helped her get her bakery fire out. She says she was just being appreciative."

Lin continues to clench her jaw, but she feels like she has no room to judge Korra for the actions of another person. The reason is obvious. She can't help the coil inside her tightening at the idea of someone else having affections for her lover. Lin can be stubborn, hardheaded and down right jealous when it comes to her companion, and she has never felt so strongly for anyone like she does with Korra.

"Lin." Korra grabs the attention of the master metalbender, and she looks up at her questioningly. "I can feel you tensing. I didn't do anything. You have nothing to worry about."

The Chief lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head. "I'm not worried… about you. I can't help it." She looks at the younger woman out of the corner of her eye. "I'm a little possessive over you. I get jealous. Even when I have no right to be." She looks back down at the water when she hears Korra laugh.

Korra's smiling as she makes eye contact with the woman. "Lin, I know. I still remember you gripping my side and standing tall with your chest out when Mako wanted to talk to me at Varricks wedding." She smiles and leans down to kiss the woman below her. "I find it to be very sexy. I was worried for a while you might start marking your territory." She lets out a loud laugh that time as Lin grumbled under her breath.

"A betrothal necklace would solve my problem of people not knowing you're taken." She taps her chin thoughtfully as Korras eyes are about to fall out of her head. Lin turns and pats the Avatar's cheek, "close your mouth honey." She teases Korra. "We've been dating for almost two years. I've known your pain-in-the-butt for almost five." She has a Cheshire Cat grin on her face as Korra picks up her playfulness.

"Lin!" She splashes the water at her lover and freezes her hands above her head on the wall. "That is not funny to play with me in such a delicate moment."

Lin winces as her wrists rub on the makeshift cuffs. "Hm. Nicely done. Much better than last time." Korra bends the water and splashes it at her again. She jumps up from the side of the tub and takes off her own shirt and dirty pants quickly. She glides her body smoothly into the water as she drops the soap into her hand. She winks at Lin and glides the bar against the older woman's body. The Chief grunts, "this is not fair and you know it." She tries to fill her voice with gruff, but it rarely ever scares the younger woman anymore.

Korra dips down past Lin's knees and starts to rub and massage her lower limbs with the soap. Lin lets out a groan of satisfaction and Korra runs the soap higher. Her firm grip follows it as they smoothly run along her skin. She does a few passes over her slit to make sure she is thoroughly clean and continues to climb her body. Her face is flush with Lin's chest as she sees her favorite two pink nipples perked up for her. She grins at Lin and then lunges forward to plant a deep needy kiss on the older woman's lips. They both moan into it and Lin is getting very done with the restraints above her head. "Okay, undo the cuffs now." She demands Korra to do it and the younger woman looks at her questioningly.

"Well, Lin. That's not how we ask nicely for things we want, is it?" She trails her finger tips down over the metalbender's core and dips behind her to squeeze her firm backside. Lin lets out a grunt as she eyes the Avatar with a death glare.

"Is that right?" Lin huffs out. She knows this game. They've played it plenty of times and she is no mood to be passive. "Why don't you undo the cuffs," she pauses, "before I metalbend cuffs on you and bend you over that sink?" She gestures her head to the side.

Korra smiles and stands up. The water dripping and cascading down her tight muscular body. Lin will never get over how beautiful this woman is. No one compares. Lin wants so badly to touch her in this moment. Not for sexual gratification, but to refamiliarize herself with her lover. To give her lover pleasure and make her feel loved, endlessly. Her gaze is cut off by the woman exiting the tub.

Lin sneers, "oh no you don't" She uses her hand that is still cuffed to the wall, but being a Beifong, it does little to stop her. She bends the bar railing for towels around Korra's wrists.

The Avatar's eyes shoot wide in surprise as she grunts trying to free herself. "Ugh! Lin!" Her hands float and they're placed on the wall as her ass sticks out over the edge of the sink. "Dammit, Lin! Let me go! Ugh!" She struggles against the cuffs. Lin enjoys the view of her lover's fully exposed backside, open up to her eyes. She hums in satisfaction. Both women are trapped in the washroom tied up in compromising positions.

They hear a voice, "everything alright in there? I heard yelling." It's Avani and Lin burst into laughter just wishing the woman would dare open the door. Korra glares at her as she returns a response to the other woman and rolls her eyes at Lin. She relents and smiles at the potentially awkward situation.

….

"Avani, you should come with us. Republic City is huge and fun and full of opportunity. Plus, it helps knowing the Avatar." Korra suggests, giving a wink to the earthbender. Lin glares out of the side of her eyes as she leans against her utility vehicle. She kicks off and goes to grab a bag of Korra's to toss in the back.

"I don't know Korra… I'm definitely not a city girl." She laughs nervously as Korra smiles at her. "I don't even know where I'd live or where t' work."

"Well, you could always stay at the Air Temple. I'm sure Tenzin would be happy to help after he hears all about what happened. The monks are real hospitable people. Plus, I'm sure with your baking skills, you could get a job anywhere!" Korra raises her arms in excitement.

Avani blushes, "will you be at the temple too Kor?"

"Well," Korra is cut off as Lin grunts and lifts a very large, massive piece of the mountain with her bending out of their path and down the cliffside. After she tosses the large chunk of earth, she turns and looks back at the two wide eyed women. Avani gulps and turns back to Korra, who continues "… No I won't be. I'll be staying with Lin, but I can definitely help you get settled in. Maybe, help introduce you to a few cool friends." Korra ends with a sheepish smile. She can't deny the deep gratification she got from the incredible sight of a jealous Lin Beifong showing off her bending prowess to deter the amateur.

"Well, that's too bad. I would really appreciate a tour though. I'm really nervous about uprootin' ma whole life. But, if you're there, then I'm not too worried." She smiles sweetly at Korra.

Korra sounds surprised, "of course! I'll be there. You were there when I needed you too."

Lin rolls her eyes at the exchange.

"Hey Kor, what ever happened to that firebender?" Avani asks curiously.

"Oh, when I messed with his inner chi, Shi disappeared and left his body. He was in pretty bad shape after it all happened, but we called Lin's metalbending officers to ship out and pick him up. We'll be heading back before they get here, but I feel the people here won't be taking any risks with him in the jail. Then, we'll be placing him in a maximum-security cell. I plan to head back and try to learn more about Shi. I'll probably head out to the Spirit Library, too. Maybe if I know who I'm dealing with, then I can track him down and figure out where to put him." Her eyes are determined and focused and cause a stir in Lin.

Avani has a thoughtful stare at the ground as she takes it all in.

Lin breaks the silence, "Korra, we should start heading out, so we can make the fuel point before it gets too dark." She starts to open the door and slides into her seat.

Korra perks up. "Okay, babe." She makes sure to stare at the metalbender and rolls her eyes, to convey that she knows what she did earlier and that she was being ridiculous. Korra hops into the vehicle and moves to the center seat laying a leg overtop of Lin's. She leans into the older woman and clings to her strong arm, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Lin gives Korra some goggles to protect her eyes. Avani hops into the vehicle next to Korra. Lin glances at the woman close to her lover, pauses, and hands her another set of goggles to protect her eyes as well. Lin sighs and relishes the feeling of having her little penguin back in her arms. She wraps her arm around the younger one's shoulder, and she cradles the steering wheel with the other hand as she starts and takes off in the direction of Republic City.


End file.
